


The Letter

by eridol



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, based on that one comic thats been floating around for some years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: Yoosung thinks the letter is a joke.Seven knows that the letter is not, in fact, a joke- especially since he was the one to pour his heart and soul into it, only for Yoosung to get angry at him for sending it.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Kim Yoosung, 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	The Letter

Yoosung was elated to say the least when he found the letter in his mail box, kept in a pale pink envelope with a nice, red, heart-shaped stamp in the middle where the point of the flap connected to the base of the paper. He'd excitedly taken the letter inside, looking around to make sure that nobody had seen even though he knew that no one cared about his love life. Back against the front door, he hastily tore the envelope open and took the letter out, admiring the cute pink and white stationary with red lines that it was written on in loopy but controlled cursive.

Based off of how neatly it was slanted, Yoosung knew that this person had focused on making their handwriting look good for this. Oh my God, someone cared that much!? How exciting! No wonder Zen bragged about his letters.

The college student swept his blonde hair back before looking down at the paper again to read it. 

_"Yoosung★,_

_I know I usually don't get like this, but I want you to know how much I appreciate you. You care about me a lot and always have, and even though I've never showed it, it means a lot to me- It being all of it; the time you've spent with me, the time you've used to message and call me to check up on me, the time you've probably spent worrying about me. I started to wonder if you were lighthearted or stupid, but after all this time, I've realized that you're neither of those things._

_You're caring. You're a good friend. You care about me and don't plan on stopping. I don't want to ruin the friend you see in me, but I wanted you to know my thoughts- To hear me out. I hoped that maybe I could have the opportunity to love you like you've always wanted someone to, and though I know it couldn't ever work out the way I want it to because of your feelings towards me being platonic and our lives in general... I dream._

_I've always dreamed._

_I've always dreamed of you, I mean- Just the cheesy shit we've both talked about wanting in relationships, though I know that with the things you've talked about, you never really meant wanting them with me. Still, though, I can't help but fantasize about leaving you love letters like this all the time, taking you to the arcade for dates, just staying home and playing LOLOL while eating takeout... Yeah. That's the dream. You're the dream, Yoosung._

_I love you._

_-Xoxo, Seven <3"_

By the time he'd finished it, the blonde was sunk down onto the floor, sitting down and still leaning against the floor. He let the letter and the envelope that had once contained it fall out of his hands as he placed a hand against his mouth, tears streaming down his cheeks. "What..." He whispered to himself, able to feel his entire body begin to shake. He couldn't stand up, even if he wanted to. "What kind of prank- Seven!" He yelled to no one in particular, the anger that coursed through him suddenly giving him the ability to stand. He grabbed the letter and shoved it into the pocket of his hoodie without care, storming out the front door, not even bothering to lock it.

Yoosung had possessed feelings for his redheaded friend for as long as he could remember. Though it didn't torture him every day, as he appreciated Seven's friendship by itself, if Seven knew and was just pranking him with that letter... God, that was _cruel_ \- Almost _too_ cruel, even for _Seven_. It was a prank... Wasn't it...? It had to be. Seven never talked like that unless something _really_ bad had happened. Wasn't confessing your feelings for someone who so obviously liked you supposed to be a good thing? That letter was just... Sad. Surely Seven was trying to make him feel bad.

Yoosung supposed his theorizing didn't matter. After all, he was about to find out.

-

Seven was sitting on the living room couch as he stared at the cieling, wondering what could be going on in the chatroom. Was Yoosung mocking him or angry at him for that letter, or had Yoosung chosen not to acknowledge it? Maybe everything was normal, and Jaehee was fangirling over the RFA's trademark narcissist like she usually would be at this time? Seven was dying to know, but couldn't bring himself to find out, even though his phone was in his hoodie pocket, just waiting to be touched.

God, he regretted sending that letter as soon as he had done it, but there was no other way, and he couldn't wait any longer. His feelings for Yoosung were beginning to kill him, and he would've rather gotten rejected and finished it than continue to suffer the way he had been.

He sifted through the possibilities of what could result from his terrible decision in his head, but what he hadn't expected was to hear his phone ring. He quickly pulled it out, expecting it to be Vanderwood or their boss, as he hadn't touched any of his work that day. 

_Yoosung★_

Groaning, he answered it, knowing he couldn't avoid the blonde forever. "Seven!" Yoosung yelled into the phone, nearly busting the poor redhead's eardrums. Right then, Saeyoung heard incessant knocks at his door. "Let me in your house or I swear-!"

"Nah-ah-ah," Seven scolded, trying to sound as normal as possible. Maybe it wouldn't be too late to pass his letter off as a prank after all? Yeah, he could totally do that, and then everything would go back to the way it had been before he'd sent it. Yoosung would just think it was a stupid prank, hold a grudge for a few hours that could be fixed with a few boxes of Honey Buddha chips, and then everything could go back to normal! "There's a password on the door. It isn't that hard- What, do they not teach Arabic these day-?"

Yoosung cut him off. "Seven. Open the door." Seven gulped. Yoosung was serious, and as much as he would've loved to tease the college student further, he knew how scary Yoosung could be when he was pushed just a little too far. Reluctantly, Seven hung up and trudged over to the door, typing in the code and unlatching the locks before slowly opening it. Not hesitating for a second, Yoosung stormed past Seven and into the house, allowing Seven to shut the door behind him. Seven felt his heart drop as he turned around to see tears streaming down the younger man's face as he started to yell. "What is this!?" _Oh no._ He was mad. Seven started to internally panic, knowing that he could've really just fucked up their friendship, which was the main thing he'd wanted to avoid. "How..." Yoosung cut himself off as a sob that'd been caught in his throat let itself out. "How could you play with my feelings like this!? Do you know how much I care about you? You know, I've put up with all of your pranks, but this does it!" Yoosung took a breath, about to start again as he chucked the letter at Seven. Of course, the piece of paper only fluttered to the ground. Seven, of course, bent down and picked the letter up, allowing Yoosung to finish. "I love you, and you know that, and you just wanted to p-!"

"It wasn't a prank, Yoosung." Seven whispered, breathless. Yoosung stopped, violent eyes snapping open as he looked up at Seven confusedly, as if he hadn't heard correctly. "I said it wasn't a prank. I'm not pranking you. I was completely serious when I said that. If it were a prank, I would've done it in the chatroom, and it would've been funny." Without warning, Yoosung's mood completely changed, warm, high pitched laughter pouring out of his mouth, smooth pale lips curled into a smile. Seven began to laugh along too, not knowing whether it was at the absurdity of this situation or pure relief. "I-" Seven spoke between laughs, stepping forward and pushing the letter back into Yoosung's hands. The blonde accepted it graciously, looking back up at the redhead, his cheeks bright red. "I love you. I didn't know you liked me at all, to be honest. Not like that." Yoosung smiled, looking a bit surprised as he raised his eyebrows, pressing a kiss against the letter before gently folding it and putting it in his back pocket. 

"Aw, the letter got a kiss before I did?" Seven joked, watching as Yoosung pouted at his words.

"Yeah, but, uh... C'mere." Yoosung whispered, wrapping his arms around Seven's neck and leaning up, his violet eyes peering into Seven's own golden ones. "You can have a kiss, too. Any time you want from now on, Seven."


End file.
